


Superhero Time!

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Dana has to come to terms with reality as she gets a darker surprise Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Superhero Time!

It was the year 2017 in NYC and crime was at an all time high ever since the foot and the purple dragons took over but there were superheroes like Gail the Duster aka Dana. She had superhuman strength and she could fly.

Leo was however just an ordinary everyday hero who knew martial arts and ninjutsu. He took down Shredder a year ago but the other crime factions decided to revolt.

Bluu was usual self. A star pupil of the turtle brothers but by night she can't resist the urge and became something she never knew. By night, she becomes a mischievous Jewel-thief also known as .

Raph thought to give himself a title now that he works alone. After patching up a few gears from his brother's lab, he became the original Nightwatcher.

Dana was out and about at night beating up the foot and the purple dragons.

Leo was out as his old persona the Ghost. He too was beating up the foot and the purple dragons as well.

Raph was too busy finding the master controlling the members of the purple dragon. He prefer heading towards his hideout on his black bike and dig him out of his home.

Neither knew Bluu was actually allies to the purple dragons for the glory of shiny expensive things. She just finished breaking into a jewelry store with a small group of members.  
“Hello babies, momma missed you~~!,” she cooed with eyes glowing down at gold and diamonds in her paws.  
“Will you guys hurry it up?!,”a purple dragon comrade cried at the door with gun to guard it,”Their heading our wa--!!”

Gail the Duster heard the alarm go off at the jewelry store. She quickly flew over to it and snuck inside.

Leo heard it too and went to go investigate. He snuck in using his ninja skills.

“Let's split! Scatter!,”one of them cried. All rushed out the door then scattered in different directions. Bluu made sure her duffle bag was full before rushing out. She leapt onto a wall and clawed her way to escape the crime scene. 

Right when Nightwatcher turned to a corner, a girl-like being zipped across his path. Nightwatcher tried to stop by turning but a car was in another direction and made him hit the front window. Luckily he used his shell to block any serious injuries. 

Dana was already too late when she went to the bank. She sighed and she was about to fly off in another direction.

Leo too was already too late as he made it to the scene of the crime but no one was there. He sighed and left.

He rolled off the car, groaning as the driver cursed at him.

Bluu made her way back to the layer. Quietly and stealthy as she could, Bluu rushed into her room, poured the jewelry between her two mattresses then tossed the duffel bag into her closet before unzipping out of her dark outfit.

Dana flew off and saw Nightwatcher in the street clearly injured. She rushed over to him and went to inspect his wounds and healed him.

Leo made it back to the lair took his cloak off and knocked on Bluu’s door. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her.

Bluu gasped,”Who is it?!”  
Quickly she threw on her comfortable, gym-wear before opening the door. 

Nightwatcher was stunned to see her again, knowing wasn't going crazy. He wanted to give her a piece of his mind but his body was too sore to make him say anything. 

Dana looked at him through her masked face. The only parts of her body that were visible were her chest her lower legs mouth cheeks and eyes and hair.  
“Are you alright?”

“It's me Bluu Leo. I want to tell you something if I may,” Leo said calmly to her.

She opens the door pretending she woke up from a nap.  
“H-Hey, Leo,...how's it going?,”she answers.

“Yeah,”he said,”Thanks to you…”  
He slowly gets up and walks towards his bike.  
“What the heck were you doing??”

Dana pouted at him and sighed looking away from him.  
“You must think I'm a freak don't you? I was flying to a robbery but they got away.”

“I wanted to tell you this for a long time Bluu but I'm in love with you. I love you,” Leo confessed to her.

It stunned Bluu and her heart did three flips.  
A tint of pink slowly rose on her cheeks as she spoke,”You...Y-You do?”

“I didn't mean that,”he said looking at her.  
Considering I'm already one he thought  
“I've seen everything so whatever you are you don't surprise me. Anyway you should stay off the road sometimes!”

Dana closed her eyes and bowed apologizing profusely.  
“I'm so sorry but I wasn't exactly on the road. I was above it!”

Leo nodded and hugged her tightly to him as he leaned her face up to his and kissed him passionately.

“Ulpmf?!,”she was startled at first but then his warm green lips took effect comfort her.

He sighed then rested his hands on her shoulders to soothe them.  
“Look all I'm saying is be more careful with these powers of yours,okay?”

Dana froze as she felt his hands on her shoulders as chills ran up and down them.  
“Hey I'll have you know I have full control over my powers!”

Leo deepened the kiss purring into it as he stroked her cheeks and pulled her body against his.

Bluu kissed back as her hands rose around his neck. She tried hard not to allow this approaching bliss from drawing her in where she could no longer stand on her two feet.

Raph let's go of her. Then stared at her curiously,”You sound familiar.”

Dana looked at him confused.  
“Uh what? How do I sound familiar?”

Leo kissed her roughly sucking on her lips bruising them as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored it.

Bluu whimpered and her eyes grew hazy each time she opened them halfway. Chills were running up and down her spine.

“Like someone I know, “he said then he broke gazing and changed the subject, “Anyway I know that there's someone in charge of the purple Dragons and i have to go after them.”

“Not in your condition you can't,” Dana said to him.

Leo sucked on her tongue and french kissed her and rubbed her hips.

“Hey! I was lucky to get sprain,”he answered.

Now Bluu's feet slowly gave in and and she leaned against him for balance. 

Dana sighed and nodded and asked him if she could go along with him.

Leo picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room laying her down on his bed.

“Wait! Leo ,what about y-your brothers??,”she asked nervously. 

He nods then climbs back on his bike.  
“Come on!,”he calls then rode off.

Dana quickly flew after him.

Leo looked at her.  
“It’s gonna be ok Bluu I promise.”

Bluu blushed but trusted him and kissed him some more. She wanted this for a really long time even more than all the jewels in the world.

They located the Purple Dragon’s territory then made a grand entrance, crashing and burning the lot before safely stopping at an elevator. 

Dana flew him up to the top without waiting for the elevator.

Leo climbed on top of her pressing his lips to her neck sucking hickeys on there.

“Aah! Leo,” she moaned. Bluu’s hands squeezed at his shoulders encouraging more.

He didn't mind. He's still on his bike ready charge through as an as the elevator reached the 25th floor. 

Dana set him down and got ready to fight.

Leo trailed down lower nipping and nibbling hickeys into her shoulders.

The leader also known as Hun didn't expect to get this far towards the 25th floor but he was prepared with his guns. As the elevator door open, Nightwatcher burst out and launched onto the long table. Hun started firing.

Bluu shuddered a soft sigh, whimpering like prey beneath him.

Dana flew and dodged the bullets picking up Hun and throwing him off the building.

Leo trailed down swirling his tongue around the areola tweaking the other.

Her small innocent noises grew louder. She never knew it was possible for to be this sensitive but Leo was sure to awaken her pleasure.

Nightwatcher leapt through window and used his ninja hook to stop his fall after grabbing Hun by his belt.  
“You ain't getting away that easy!!”  
Nightwatcher said.

Dana sighed and told him to let him go and just let him die.

Leo sucked on the other nipple switching them.

“I thought that superheroes believe in justice and making-stuff right,”he sneered climbing down.

Bluu bit her bottom as her panties slowly soaked.

Dana growled at him and she started to cry.  
“You don’t know anything! He fuckin ruined and destroyed my life!”

Leo sucked on her pussy rubbing her folds with his thumb.

“Leo...O-Ooh!!,”she moaned. Her toes curled up on his back the rest of her legs around his head.

“What?,”he replied as he tied hun up with his hook. Concern was followed by his gaze at Gail now.

Dana just glared at him and was about to fly off.  
“Never mind. It’s none of your concern. Don’t get in my way next time.”

Leo delved his tongue deep into her ruby and he fingered her, fucking her with two fingers.

A knot slowly formed while her body trembled from his magic touch. It didn't take long before her body ran a milky substance onto his tongue.

“Wait!,”he cried. Nightwatcher reached out to her as if he was about to grab her risk.

Dana slumped down to the ground as she continued to sob.

Leo lapped up all of her cum clean off of her thighs and her pussy as he rubbed and stroked her inner walls.

Bluu couldn't help but move her hips a little. 

He walked up to her and carefully rest his hands on her trying to calm her down

Dana continued to cry as she sobbed.  
“I want that monster to pay for what he’s done to me!!!”

Leo then took his fingers and his tongue out of her as he positioned himself above her.

Bluu realized what to expect next but anxiety grew on her face and her hands were shaking on Leo's shoulders.

His arms wrapped around her as Nightwatcher brought her back closer to him.

“He killed my parents he raped me last year and poured acid on most parts of my body! That’s why I don’t show myself! I’m a freak!!!” Dana sobbed into his chest.

Leo stroked her cheeks whispering to her it was gonna be ok as he entered her slowly and gently.

“Leo,”She gasped, holding her breath as the pain ran through her body. Her back arched and her claws dug on his mussels. 

He was silent for minute. Through his helmet pain pasted onto his face like as if he's been slapped.  
“It's alright. You're not alone, “he answered,”I've been a freak all my life in fact I was born a freak”

Dana looked away from him crying.  
“Trust me you don’t wanna see what I look like. I’m ugly.”

Leo kissed her all over her face to comfort her as he stayed still inside her.

“Fine ,me first.”  
He let's go of her and stands up to take off his helmet. Nightwatcher pulls it off and red tails fell on his shoulders.

She let a soft slow breath as her hands calmed down from baring claws into his flesh. Once she relaxed, she told him to continue. 

But Dana didn’t see what he looked like. Instead she turned around and was about to fly off before he could see what she looked like.

Leo nodded as he started to thrust deep and hard into her as he grunted.

Bluu whimpered again then hugged him close enough she can bury her face on his shoulder. 

Quickly Raph dropped his helmet then jumped and grabbed her wrist. Before she could protest he grabbed at her mask and snatched it off.  
“Now look at me!,”he said as forced her to face him.

Dana sighed and turned to look at him. She had a nosebleed because he was so hot and sexy.  
“Y-you're not a freak at all! Y-you're hot! I'm ugly! I'm the freak! Don't look at me!”

Leo churred softly as he picked up the pace increasing his speed as he began to growl.

Bluu moaned his name, begging for more.

Raph frowned but he helped clean her nose then snuck a kiss.

Dana’s eyes widened as she tried to push him away.

Leo groaned as he rammed into her faster and rougher.

Already she was drawing lines across his shell from her claws and even bit his shoulder in order to keep her from screaming. After all she's living in a house of five people.

He didn't let go. Raph continue locking his lips with hers as best as he could while holding her by the hips.

Dana started to moan into the kiss as she gradually kissed him back.

Leo found her core and pounded into her harshly and roughly as he grunted.

“Leo… L-Leo… I'm--Aah!”  
Bluu's orgasm crashed through her like a wave and ran over his member.

Raph kissed her more but had to shortly and tell her that they both should before the cops arrive. 

Dana nodded and picked him and his motorcycle up and carried them off flying to an alley. Her mask was left behind.

Leo released his seeds into her as he grunted and groaned pulling out of her panting.

Bluu was left breathless again as her high ran collided right along with his. She hummed afterwards rubbing at Leo’s solid arms.

Raph tensed up. He made a priceless face which showed how anxious he was being carried in the air.

Dana just looked down at him and smiled giggling and said, “relax there. I'm not gonna drop you.”

Leo churred wrapping his arms around her pulling her against him as he cuddled against her.

Through the sweat and heavy breathing, Bluu nuzzled against him with a soft smile.

He replied with a crooked smile but he tried grabbing any appropriate part to prevent himself from slipping.

“Relax Raph I've got you,” Dana said calmly to him as she chuckled and pretty soon she was there.

Leo nuzzled her neck churring as he rubbed her hips and he kissed her cheek.

“I was never really used to heights,”he replied. 

She moans again and felt well relaxed to fall asleep in his arms.

Dana nodded and set them down as she landed.

Leo closed his eyes falling asleep as well.

Raph felt as ease now that his feet can touch the ground again and he can let go of Clara.

A half hour later, Bluu woke up. She gazed at Leo to expect him sound asleep. When she was confident enough to quietly leave the bed and step out the room, she made it her effort to run out the lair without any detection from the rest of the Hamato family. 

Dana wondered what they were gonna do now. She looked up at him.

Raph knew another place the purple Dragons would usually hang out. The old warehouse is where they brawl for sport and recruit new members. Raph lead Dana lead them to a secret entrance from the roof and snuck inside through the windows.

From the front door, Bluu entered without any suspicions given from the purple Dragons. She needed to tell the boss and call it quits.

Dana followed after Raph as they snuck inside and she saw them getting angry wanting to kill them.

Raph kept her calm as long as he could until he can sort out a plan to attack.

“The Boss isn't here yet,”one of the gang answered by the door,”Why would you want to quit all of a sudden??”  
Bluu scowled,”Why do I need to explain it to the likes of you? I can quit the Purple Dragons if I'm bored to death from it!”  
She turned away from the men like turning away from a pack of raging wolves. Just showing her back made them run and grab her arms and dragged her to the back.

Dana sighed as she tried to calm down but it wasn't helping at all. She was going to kill Hun for ruining her life and that was it.

“Huns not here after he turned him into a human pinata for the cops,”Raph said,”What we can do is probably trap em inside.”

Bluu shrieked but her mouth was already crammed shut. Once they were away from sight, one of them pulled out a pocket knife.  
“Don't you know your best thief this squad has ever had?? Even Hun thought you were too valuable but since you insist,there's no cheap way out unless you give us “interest”!!”  
They propped Bluu's legs up where the knife creep closer to her toes.

Dana sighed. Now she would never get to kill Hun. She growled at Raph and pushed him away. If she couldn't kill Hun then she would beat all these guys up to a bloody pulp. She flew into action lifting one up and snapping his neck like it was nothing for her.

Leo suddenly was like a blue and green blur behind them and he knocked them out with his ninjutsu freeing Bluu into his arms. He glared down at her.

“Shit,”she thought when she realized why he was he looking at her. She said nothing and stared at her hands.  
Suddenly there was hollering from the crowd.

Slowly they stirred with rage like fire ants and Raph had no choice but join in. He managed knock down plenty of men from his path but soon he'll need someone this while he was busy protecting Dana’s.

Dana flew down grabbed more guys and knocked them out clanging their heads together as she punched and kicked at more to a bloody pulp.

Leo quickly took her away to the top of a rooftop and said muttering, “you better have a good explanation.”

“B-But we should help those guys!,”she cried pointing at the source of the mob.

Raph was almost hit by her multiple fists the sweeped through the crowd of Purple Dragons. It wasn't long before the rest began to run like scared roaches. There's no point to sip through a straw for the rest of their wasted lives and Raph didn't blame them.

Dana flew after the cowards that were running away gathered them all up and tied them up for the cops beating one of them in the face in anger.

Leo sighed and nodded as he picked her up taking her back down to the action.

“Dana, that's enough!,”Raph yelled grabbing her arm.

“Raph?,”Bluu said recognizing the vigilante in black.

Dana finally calmed down and looked around her. She gasped.  
“Wh-what have I done?!” she said. She was about to fly away in shock and leave Raph there.

Leo looked too and his eyes widened.  
“Raph?! You're the Nightwatcher?!”

Raph glanced at the two. He stared awkwardly and trying to come up with an excuse but his words were caught in his throat.

The heavy awkwardness lasted for about a minute when Dana was the first to break it.

Dana in a rage at what she'd done began to destroy and trash the whole hideout then she flew away.

Leo looked at what the shell just happened and saw a girl flying away.  
“That your girlfriend Raph?”

Bluu stared at the hot-tempered girl nervously.

Raph sighed,”I'll explain everything at the lair but I have to go!”  
He dashed out calling for Dana.

Besides the well-beaten pile of the purple gang, Bluu and Leo were the last ones left at the scene. They didn't waste any time leaving but on their way to the rooftop the silence grew heavier.

Dana looked down and saw Raph following her. She landed on the ground looking into his helmeted face with tear stained eyes.

Leo sighed then said, “what the hell were you doing with the purple dragons this whole time?!” he demanded to know.

She jumped when he yell angrily “I'm sorry! Ok?,”she cried,”I was just--!”  
Strings of words tangled on her tongue and she squeezed her eyes shut in frustration. 

“You have to calm down, Dana,”he answered,”Everything's ok now. We can go to my place and you can rest.”

 

Dana began to back away from him as she shook her head no crying again.  
“No! I can't! I'm a monster!!!” she sobbed.

Leo held her tightly to him in his arms as he wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back.  
“It’s alright Bluu. I still love you. Always have and always will.”

“I'm so sorry Leo. I was only in it for the money and jewelry and nothing else. I know it was stupid of me but I don't want to be part of it anymore because i love you. “

“You're wrong,”he said shaking his head,”I don't see a monster.”

“B-but………….” Dana said her voice trailing off as she continued to cry.

Leo nodded and picked her up taking her back to the lair.

“Please don't hate me,”Bluu croaked as tears flow through her eyes. 

He kissed her mouth to shut it again. 

Dana widened her eyes and she kissed him back.

“I don't hate you Bluu. I love you,” Leo confessed to her.

She sniffled but nodded on his shoulder. 

He stopped shortly then took her hand.  
“Would you like to ride with me on my bike?,”he asked. 

Dana smiled at him and nodded.

Leo entered the lair taking her back to his room.

He gave Dana his helmet and told her to hang onto him then drove off. It wasn't long before they headed to a short cut and stopped at an alley. They left the bike at an old garage and crawled down a manhole. 

Bluu didn't need to cry anymore but a frowned remain on her face. 

Dana flew down the manhole taking his helmet off and gave it back to him.

Leo smiled at her kissing her lips softly and passionately trying to make her feel better.

“W-Wait, there's one…. last ….confession, “she answered between their kiss. Bluu gently push him away and stepped out into her room expecting Leo to follow. 

He smiled and took the helmet back as well her hand to lead into the sewer tunnels. 

Dana followed him and squeezed onto his hand. She hated the dark.

Leo got up and followed her quickly going into her room as well.

She grabbed a bag from under her bed and held it out in front of Leo but didn't make eye contact. “Here's some stuff I took when I was in the gang but i promise to bring it back.”

“Try not to crush my hand, “Raph chuckled. The tunnels grew more darker but he didn't have trouble since he learned these damp places by heart. In no time they found a hidden door and stepped into the lair.

Dana was amazed at all that was around her. She looked up at him.

Leo nodded and said tomorrow. It was late and he wanted to get some sleep.

Bluu nodded and tossed it in her closet. She walked behind Leo as he headed to his bedroom. 

He shrugged and smiled.  
“It's not much but it’s still home,”Raph said.

Dana figured out where his room was and walked inside.

Leo laid down in his bed and fell asleep as he was exhausted.

Raph walked in and tried clearing the gym gear from the floors then fixed his bed for Dana to sit. “I never really invite girls in my room,”he explained, “Actually you're the first.”

She threw her clothes off until she was in nothing but a t-shirt and panties then climbed in bed with him and hugged at his shell.

Dana grew awkward at that and blurted out why’d you kiss me?

“Why can't I?,”he replied, “You liked it when I kissed you.”

Dana sighed looking away from him.  
“You shouldn’t kiss a monster like me.”

“Hey, I already told,”he said gently cupping Dana’s face,”You're not a monster. Promise you'll never say it again.”

“I-I can’t and I don’t believe you Raph!” Dana cried.

“Yes you can!”  
Once he crashed his lips against hers, Raph was determined to make this kiss last longer. Slightly rough but yet passionate. He continued while his hands began to roam at her body. 

Dana’s eyes widened and she moaned softly into the kiss gripping onto his shoulders. Then she tried to push him away but realized her powers didn’t work underground.

He couldn't stop. The deep kiss drew Raph in where he can't hold back. His fingers would find zippers or buttons of some sort wishing to unzip it and unwrap her.

Dana gasped into the kiss trying to stop him from seeing her naked as the rest of her body in some places were ugly too.

Raph quickly grabbed then forced her to walk backwards into the bed. 

“Raph please don’t do this. I beg you!” Dana said crying. She was now vulnerable without her powers.

He noticed her sadness and tried to recover it with kisses on her neck.

Dana began to squeak and mewl softly.

He thought it worked and continue to spread more kiss down between her neck and shoulders.

Dana whimpered softly as she moaned again.

Raph tugged her top down to kiss more of her soft skin and as he pressed his lips at it, a sweet smell rose from her flesh. It made him want to taste her and Raph didn't hesitate to draw his tongue around to test it. 

Dana groaned and laid down on the bed arching her back. She whimpered again in pleasure.

Raph was pleased with himself now and took his time licking and biting his way down to her collar bone. 

Dana gasped as she was feeling the pleasure as her body shuddered.

Just making her feel good gave Raph more achievement. He held still for a moment to undo her costume, revealing her breasts.

Dana squeaked as she felt the cold air go through her nipples.

He ran his fingers around them before sucking and licking them.

Dana moaned softly clenching his sheets as she said, “Raph please!”

Raph teased the first bud between his teeth then moved to the next to bruise. 

Dana mewled a little bit louder as she arched her back.

Raph can feel himself hardening but had to wait. He wanted to learn more of her body.  
He let's go of her swollen nipple and kiss down the center of her ribcage then her stomach.

Dana whimpered softly as she shuddered in delight and she gripped his shoulders.

He hissed as her nails dug at his flesh.

Dana frowned as she tried to cover her scarred body not wanting him to look at her.

He stops and looks at her.  
“Dana,”Raph sighed

Dana sighed and looked up at him and said, “yes Raph?”

His annoyed face relaxed then he answered, “Please...let me see you.”  
His hands gently tug at her outfit, roaming for more of her soft pale flesh.

Dana sighed then nodded as she took the rest of her outfit off.

His eyes feasted at her curved features. Raph’s hands want nothing more than admire her soft smooth skin and his mouth couldn't stop savoring her taste.

Dana began to moan and mewled loudly and wantonly as she felt pleasure coursing through her like a tidal wave.

Bitemark trailed passed her stomach then stopped after Raph reached her womanhood. Already he can smell her sweetness running down her inner thighs. He took some onto his fingers then tasted it himself.

Dana closed her eyes throwing her head back in pleasure as she whimpered softly.

He retrieved more using the same index finger and thumb then shoved his way into her flower.

Dana groaned in delight as she arched her back and gripped his sheets.

He gave her a few thrusts to test her reaction.

Dana squeaked at that and moaned loudly again.

This pleased him where he continuing pumping her more.

Dana elicited another moan as she gripped his shoulders.

Her sweet scent sprouted again. Raph chirped as he licked his lips watching her juices slowly flowing into his palm.

“Ahh Raph please!” Dana said begging him.

He snatched his fingers out before her womb can crush his fingers then dove his head between her legs and dipped his tongue inside.

“Aww god Raph fuck!!!” Dana said screaming.

His wet muscle thrusted nonstop and rubbed through her walls. Raph continued this pattern in a fast pace as he could trying to force her to cum.

And it worked as Dana moaned and came heavily into his mouth her legs twitching.

He gulped down every drop like water and clean the rest of the mess off her folds and thighs.  
“Ready for the next ‘round,babe?,”he purred.

Dana blushed her cheeks flushed red as she nodded spreading her legs open.

Raph didn't have to be reminded twice. He towers over his sweet prey preparing his little Raphie before pushing himself inside her soft pink velvet box. 

Dana's eyes widened as she began to arch her back from the pleasure she was receiving and moaned.

He held still for less than a minute. Already he wanted nothing more than to pound her to the pulp now that her tight virgin door felt warm and wet. Raph growled as he moved his hips with lust. 

Dana started to mewl lightly as she began to scratch his shoulders feeling him inside her.

He beated her g spot with inhuman speed, saying her name repeatedly through his low groans. 

Dana whimpered loudly gripping his shoulders as her body shuddered in delight.

His hunger for lust made her body quake sharply beneath him. Both of their skin drenched with sweat and the fog of sex floated above them.

Dana gripped his sheets as she groaned and her body squirmed underneath him.  
“Fuck me harder Raph!”

“Hell Yeah Baby!,”he growled.  
He slapped his hips against her stomach. The louder the rhythm he made the closer he was towards the edge of sanity. 

Dana was almost at her peak and soon reached her high her climax crashing through him as she mewled.

He thrusted a couple more times before orgasming into her filling her up with his seed pulling out panting as he pulled her close to him closing her eyes falling asleep.


End file.
